


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by Tavaselda



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavaselda/pseuds/Tavaselda
Summary: The party went off without a hitch, and V discovers he had loved you since the moment you came into his life.





	

_If Heaven and Hell decide_  
_That they both are satisfied,_  
_Illuminate the “no’s”_  
_On their vacancy signs_  
_If there’s no one beside you_  
_When your soul embarks_  
_Then I’ll follow you into the dark_

  .

It was a stressful week, what with all the threats and mysterious emails you’d been sent, not to mention the party. Oh, the party. 

You’d had a wonderful time. Jaehee had quit her job, and asked you to open a cafe with her. Of course, you accepted. And then V walked in, fashionably late, but your eyes fixed on him immediately. You’d only talked to him a handful of times, but seeing him was... Wow... 

You recalled how your heart had broken for him upon learning he had asked Rika to marry him, how he’d suffered for two years after her death. Still, today he looked radiant, like the sun. 

And the way he talked to you, his voice smooth and relaxing, you could have sworn you fell in love with him right then and there, though you’d never tell him. No, you couldn’t. He was still grieving, and you didn’t want to make things harder for him. He was too kind, too gentle, too sweet. If you let yourself believe it, he had flirted with you at the party, though it’d been vague and he could have just been being nice. 

The party had ended only an hour ago and the RFA members were having their own private party amongst themselves; Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung were drunk, V and Seven sitting quietly off to the side, in their own conversation. You were pretty tipsy as well, having had a bit too much wine with the blush wine Vino Han had brought with him from the grape farm. Or maybe it was the two shots of tequila you did with Zen and Yoosung. Yeah... Whoops... 

You noticed Jumin was nowhere to be found. You remembered he’d asked you to replace Jaehee as his Chief Assistant. He’d begged you, really, and you had adamantly refused. Definitely for the best. Was he really that hurt you’d turned him down that he’d left the party? You tried to think of the last time you’d seen him, but your mind was a haze, and before you could say anything about it, V walked up to you with a small smile. 

As if reading your mind, he spoke. “Don’t worry about Jumin. He’ll be alright.” His voice... It may have been more intoxicating than the tequila. “How are you getting home, [MC]?” 

You did not know the answer to that question. You’d been driven here by Jumin’s driver, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen, either, though you could see Seven trying to goad the drunken three out of the room, hanging off each other and loudly singing a song you immediately recognised as from “The Jalapeño Was Pretty Spicy.” 

You laughed. They sounded awful. 

  “[MC?]” V questioned again, his voice full of concern. For you? Because you were a member of the RFA? Or was it more? You couldn’t decide so you just tried not to think about it.   

“I don’t know,” you replied, chewing the inside of your lower lip, eyes straining to focus on the angled features of V’s face.   

“Luciel is taking those three, I’d take you home myself, but I don’t know the location of the apartment.” V’s voice shifted to something you couldn’t quite make sense of. Was it regret?   

Though V’s vision had gotten significantly worse, he could still see you swaying slightly through his left eye, and he put a hand on your shoulder to steady you. You insisted that you were fine, and you didn’t need to be held, not wanting to worry him, though his touch had sparked something in you. Some deep desire you’d felt since first speaking with him, something within you calling to him.   

“You’re drunk.” It was a firm statement. 

  “No, I’m not~,” you responded, slurring slightly.   

“I’m taking you home.” It wasn’t a request. You didn’t have a choice, though you mumbled a soft “okay.” He lead you out the doors, to the car where his driver was waiting, and opened the door for you, allowing you to get in the car before he did. You slid across the back seat and leaned against the window, watching as he got in the car next to you. 

As soon as he was in, and the door was closed, you slid closer to him again, resting your head on his shoulder, his arm instinctively wrapping around you.   

“Are you cold?” he asked, voice still full of concern. 

  “A little.” You shivered. “A lot.” 

  He chuckled and took off his coat, putting it over your shoulders and wrapping his arm back around you to hold you close to him.   It was only because you were part of the RFA, you convinced yourself. He’d have done the same thing for Jaehee, you were sure.   He was warm, though, and you curled up against him, the cold leaving your body, a light blush that had little to do with your intoxication tinting your cheeks.   

You were slightly confused. This wasn’t the way back to the apartment you’d lived in for the last eleven days, nor was it the way back to the home you’d all but abandoned for the RFA. Was... Was he taking you to his place? 

The thought of that made your heart almost jump straight out of your chest, wondering instantly what the driver thought. V coming to the party by himself, leaving with a strange woman, putting his coat around her, oh God, it was almost too much for you to handle. 

You blushed harder, indecent thoughts entering your mind. 

  No. V was good. He wouldn’t take advantage of you. All this man ever did was worry for the other members of the RFA, and you wouldn’t be the one to take advantage of him, either. You cared for him, and were not willing to put him in a situation that would make him uncomfortable, or that he would later regret. If you were to be honest with yourself, you already felt guilty for him taking you to his place, as you felt a little like you were imposing. 

  It wasn’t long before the car stopped, and the driver got out of the car and opened the door for you and V, helping you out.   Thankfully, you managed not to stumble, though you were feeling a bit more dizzy than when you’d entered the car.   The trip upstairs to V’s apartment was quick, fifth floor, room 512. You’d remember that, you think to yourself, knowing damn well you probably wouldn't.   V unlocked and opened the door, allowing you to pass through the threshold first, and you removed your shoes in the doorway, turning to see him doing the same as he closed the door. 

  “Can I get you something to drink?” he inquired. “Water, perhaps?”   

You just nodded, probably forgetting he’s mostly blind, but he caught it, watching you standing there somewhat awkwardly, looking around his apartment. “This place is really nice,” you commented, looking at all the photographs that plastered the walls. You’d seen some of his work before. Zen had sent you a picture V had taken, clearly a copy of the blown up version that was leaning against the wall in front of you. One picture had caught your interest in particular. It was of the sun during a sunset, the rays of golden light captured perfectly. “Wow....”   

V came from the kitchen with two glasses of water, handing one to you. “That one was Rika’s favourite, as well.”   

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”   

“It’s fine,” he murmured, cutting you off touching his lips to the glass and taking a sip. “She said it made her feel warm.”   

“She was right.” You took a sip from your own glass, the dizziness dissipating with the sombre conversation and hydration. 

You were both silent for a while as you admired his photographs, slowly drinking your water. Suddenly it hit you that he no longer could take beautiful pictures, and you felt an overwhelming sadness for him. You weren’t sure if you should say anything, trusting that if he wanted to talk about it, he would. You already knew he didn’t like worrying people, or making them feel any sort of negative emotion, so you wouldn’t press it if the conversation was depressing. 

You reminded him a bit of Rika, though in only the good ways. You reminded him of how he felt in the beginning, how he felt with who she used to be when he first met her, before her illness had taken control of her and he was helpless to stop her... No, he had to stop thinking about it... Perhaps one day he’d tell you about it, but now was not the time. He noticed you hadn’t taken a sip of water in a while.   “You should drink the water, you’ll feel better,” he advised, turning towards you.   

“I feel better just standing next to you,” you admitted without thinking, not exactly sure where that had even come from. Oh God. You weren’t intending to be so forward with him.   He chuckled, and the sound was like angels singing. 

“Thank you for saying that, but you really should drink the water so you don’t feel worse tomorrow. We can sit if you’d like?” 

“I’d like that,” you replied, moving with him to one of the couches and sitting beside him. 

More silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was two people just enjoying each others presence. 

“It’s getting cold outside,” you said, breaking the silence. _Really? You’re talking to him about the weather?_ You couldn’t believe yourself. Honestly, though, you weren’t wrong. Though it was December, so the cold wasn’t unseasonable, it was still unpleasant. It had snowed just before the party, giving the city the look of a Winter Wonderland, but you hated it.   “Yeah, but it’s beautiful, in its own right,” he responded. 

His eyes hadn’t left you, and you wondered vaguely just how much he could see, but you daren’t ask; again, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

You yawned after another short silence, having now finished your water. 

“Tired?” he asked, taking note of the sound. 

“Exhausted,” you answered, running a hand through your hair. 

“Let’s get you to bed, then.” There was a small smile on his lips as he stood, offering a hand to you. 

“I can sleep on the couch...” 

“You most certainly can not.” He was firm, still holding his hand to you. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed that?” 

He had a point, you supposed, and you took his hand, smiling back at him as the two of you walked to his bedroom, where he went to his dresser and handed you a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. “You can change in the bathroom, I’ll be out here.” 

He moved to get a pair of sweatpants and shirt for himself as you slipped into the bathroom to change. 

He was in the living room again when you came out with your dress balled in your arms, taking the empty glasses back to the kitchen and leaving them in the sink. You just watched the way he moved about his home. If you hadn’t known him, or known about his injury, you wouldn’t have even guessed that his vision was impaired. He was so graceful, as he moved back to the couch, sitting and looking towards you standing in the doorway.   “I’ll sleep out here, don’t worry,” he said with a smile, also intent on not making you uncomfortable. Though he had to admit, seeing you, however blurry you were, in his clothes built up his ego something strong. 

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” you asked, biting your lower lip. “I have a hard time falling asleep in new places...” 

  Oh. Oh God. He felt a rush of guilt for having made you stay in Rika’s apartment for so long, now knowing you hadn’t been able to sleep there. He had assumed you just had a strange schedule like Luciel, or Jaehee, and that’s why you’d been in the messenger so often. He had no idea he’d caused this. 

“I’m so sorry... Of course...” He stood, moving around the couch to go into the room with you, sitting on the side of the bed as he tucked you in.   You talked about the party, how it had been fun, how Jumin had approached you for the job offer, how you refused after seeing how much stress Jaehee had been the past week and you just couldn’t put up with him. V agreed, Jumin could be very difficult, and was quite demanding, but he wasn’t a bad person. You told him you knew, and could tell by how honest he’d been with you, and how he’d talked with you in chat, teasing Zen and Luciel with pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd. You’d thought it was funny.   You stated you were happy with having agreed to open the cafe with Jaehee. V couldn’t help but agree it seemed like a better fit for both of you, and said he couldn’t wait to try some coffee you’d made.   That made you blush. And he just smiled. 

“Are you blushing, [MC]?” he asked, his tone teasing. 

“N-No,” you stammered, covering your face with the blanket as you flushed harder. 

“Something tells me you’re lying.” He leaned to kiss the top of your head, uncovered by the blanket. “Get some sleep. It’s been a long day.”   

You uncovered your face, feigning a pout. “Yes, Daddy,” you replied in the same teasing tone he’d used. 

V had somewhat of a spiritual awakening in that moment, his eyes widening, his own face flushing deeply. “W-what...?” 

Noticing this response, you smirked, planning to take full advantage of his sudden vulnerability you’d exposed. “I said, ‘Yes, Daddy.’” 

His lips were on yours in an instant, and you let out a soft moan as his tongue slid across your lower lip, asking permission to enter. You granted it with a gasp as he moved lay over you, one hand tangling in your hair, the other hand traveling down your side to grip at your hip. 

He pulled away, his breath already heavy. “I’m sorry. You just...” There was no way to explain that you’d just poured fuel on a fire that had been lit the second he’d met you in the messenger. He couldn’t tell you just how long he’d been waiting to kiss you, though this was definitely not how he’d imagined it happening. You were the first person he’d wanted to kiss in a long time, though there weren’t words for that, either. There was just another “I’m sorry.” 

  You responded by leaning up and wrapping your arms around him, pulling him into another kiss, letting him know his feelings were reciprocated, pouring your love for him into that kiss. It’d been a long time since you’d kissed anyone too, or even wanted to, for that matter, but something about how kind and sincere V had been in the chat had drawn you towards him.

V deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side as he parted his lips, his tongue swirling around yours, moaning quietly into your mouth as you moved into his lap for a better angle, and his lips left yours, trailing kisses along your jaw and down your neck. You gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot, sucking softly on the flesh as your hands found their way into his hair. 

You moaned a bit louder, hips involuntarily grinding against V’s, eliciting a gasp from the man, the sound inspiring you to do it again, causing him to moan. You liked this power you had over him, and you continued rolling your hips into his, feeling his cock harden against your thigh.

His hand slid from your hip up your side under the shirt he’d let you borrow, keeping his hand on your waist, not daring to move it higher without your express consent. To his surprise, you removed your hands from his hair to remove the shirt yourself, your enthusiasm for him only turning him on more. He continued to trail hot kisses down your chest, laying you back down on the bed, as his hand came to your left nipple, lips over the right as he teased with his fingers, flicking the other with his tongue, causing you to moan loudly, your back arching. 

Your hands found their way back to his hair, as he teased your nipple with his teeth, biting gently and licking lazy circles around it as he revelled in the sounds you made. 

“Ah~! V~!” You moaned, pulling gently at his hair as he chose another spot on your chest to mark as his. 

He pulled his lips from you to murmur, “Jihyun, my name is Jihyun.” 

“Jihyun~” you corrected yourself, much preferring the name to his pseudonym. 

His name on your lips sent a new passion through him and he sped up his ministrations, his hand on your breast sliding down your stomach to slip into the sweatpants you wore, fingers gently ghosting over your clit, separated from him only by the fabric of you now damp panties, as he looked up at you, his eyes asking permission once more.

You nodded with a whimper, throwing your head back against the pillows as his fingers dipped into your panties to slowly circle around your clit, hips rolling against his hand. Your pleasured response inspired him to slip a finger into you, eliciting a loud moan from you, your back arching further. 

He removed his hand, licking your juices off his finger, and you whined at the loss, though watched as he removed his own shirt and sweatpants, leaving himself in his boxers before returning his lips to your chest, trailing more kisses down your stomach as he hooked his fingers on the waistband of the sweatpants and your panties, slowly pulling them down. 

You lifted your hips to make the task easier for him, clenching your thighs together as you were now left there laying naked. Jihyun kissed along your hips, pulling your thighs apart as his eyes locked back on to yours, his tongue licking up your slit and circling slowly around your clit, and you once again threw your head back, clutching at the pillow, turning your face into it as you moaned loudly.” 

“I want to hear you, [MC],” he murmured just barely audible above your gasps as he swirled his tongue around your clit again, evoking another moan from deep in your throat as you pulled the pillow away from your face and throwing it on the floor, your hands making their way back into his hair, pulling almost harshly. 

Jihyun pushed his finger back into you as he continued drawing circles around your clit with his tongue, his pace hastening as he pumped, matching the rhythms, your moans driving him half insane as he buried a second finger in you, feeling your walls begin to tighten around him. 

“Cum for me, [MC],” he murmured against you, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure through you, heat pooling in your stomach as he continued his motions, curling his fingers into you, and your body shook, walls clenching his fingers, as you cried out his name, hitting your climax.

He removed his fingers from you, licking them off and kissed back up your stomach, chest, and neck to your lips, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue as he didn’t waste any time sliding it into your mouth. 

“Fuck, Jihyun,” you gasped when he pulled back, chest heaving with shallow breaths as you came down from your climax, your fingers drawing circles on his back as he moved back over you, positioning himself.   Your face was so close, he could just make out the details of your face. God, you were beautiful, he stroked your cheek kissing you as he began to push in. 

“Wait,” you whispered, and he stopped. 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, pulling out again. 

“No, it’s just...” you flushed, murmuring quietly. “I’m a virgin...” 

Jihyun immediately moved to pull out of you, stopped by your legs suddenly around his hips. “[MC], I’m not good enough to be your first...” 

You leaned up to kiss him softly, your hands on his cheeks, every emotion you had been feeling for him for the last eleven days culminating into that one kiss. “You are,” you whispered against his lips. “I want you to be, I love you.” 

Jihyun could have cried as he returned your kiss with as much love and passion as you had shown him, pushing all the way into you as you gasped, hands in his hair again, your eyes closing as he stretched you, not moving until you had adjusted to him. 

“Thank you,” his voice was soft, lips brushing against your ear. “Thank you for loving me and sharing this experience with me.” 

You moaned as he pulled out and pushed back in, his pace slow as you grew accustomed to the feeling, your thighs tightening around his hips, as your hips began moving in time with his. “F-Faster, please, Daddy~,” you mewled. 

He did as he was asked, moving his hips more quickly, not wanting to hurt you. He leaned down to kiss you, moaning into your mouth as you moaned into his. You scratched down his back with one hand, your fingers leaving red lines in their wake and he gasped, thrusting harder, eliciting a loud moan from you. 

Jihyun leaned on one arm, his other hand trailing down your stomach lightly, your hips jerking at the sensation. His hand slipped down further, running your clit to the same pace as his thrusts, leaning down to kiss your neck, sucking at the soft skin exposed to him. 

Your body felt as if it was on fire, every movement he made sending a jolt of electricity through you. Never in your life had you imagined this would feel so good, always fearing it would hurt. You were glad for Jihyun’s gentleness, thankful he made sure you were okay with what he was doing at every step of the way. Your moans came faster as he picked up his pace again, one hand still pulling at his hair, the other clawing at his back as you moved your body against his. 

The sounds he made were nearly as intoxicating as the wine and tequila from earlier in the night, you felt high on Jihyun’s pleasure as well as your own, the fact that you were the one making him feel this way boosting your confidence, your ego soaring as you pulled his face back to yours and nipped at his lip, invoking a harsh groan from him. 

It wasn’t long before you felt heat pooling in your stomach again, your moans raising in pitch, hands gripping him tightly. Jihyun could feel your body squirm beneath him, his own climax close at hand as he made a mental note to get his stamina back; it’d certainly been a long time for him. 

“Cum for me, [MC],” he repeated, purring in your ear, and you lost all sense of control you thought you had. 

Your breath hitched, and a throaty moan erupted from your lips as you cried out his name, walls clamping down on him, dragging him over the edge with you as his trusts became erratic, and he moaned your name in response, lips crashing down on yours as he came, filling you. 

Jihyun all but collapsed on you, your hands and legs sliding off him, and you both lay there, just trying to catch your breath, though after a few moments, he rolled to your side, still leaning to press chaste kisses across your collarbone as a sudden realisation hit him. 

“I’m so sorry... I didn’t use a condom...” His expression gave away his concern, eyes begging you to forgive him, already knowing he’d stay by you whatever the consequence. He knew he was clean, and you’d stated you’d never been with anyone before, but he was still worried he’d messed up. 

You laughed though, and watched as his expression became confused. “It’s alright, I have one of those birth control implants in my arm.” You pointed to the rod in your arm, touching the barely raised skin. “Don’t worry.” 

Jihyun sighed in relieve and he snaked an arm around you to pull you to him, kissing you softly. “I love you,” he murmured against your lips. 

“I love you, too,” you replied, touching a hand to his cheek. 

Jihyun didn’t know what the future held for him, but he was certain that as long as you were by his side, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I wrote this for my best friend, and wasn't planning on it being this long... Haha... I hope you all enjoyed it. ^^;;


End file.
